Talk:Mission 14: Hunting the Hunter/@comment-208.98.157.15-20160919202440/@comment-454133-20160919210045
The mission is mainly based around showing off what the YV-666 can do, and it actually looks really fun. You can probably field another ship, but it's a good idea to try to match at least some of Bossk's capabilities. Alternately, use one of the fleet builders (I like this one ) to build and print out a Bossk fleet even though you don't have the cards, and just use a different ship model to represent him (and maybe print out his base on a piece of paper that you put over the stand-in base, so you can see his arc properly). That's what I'd do. :D And it's a great opportunity to play-test a Hound's Tooth and decide whether you'd like to pick one up. Otherwise, let's try to find a stand-in: Bossk flies an unwieldy ship (its maneuvers are quite limiting), but has a 180 degree fire arc for its primary weapon, and he adds the ability to deal extra damage instead of a crit. He cannot K-Turn, all he can do is stop and hope his pursuers zip right past him (or ignore them and keep wrecking satellites). This makes him easy to outmaneuver (extremely vulnerable in the back), but with deadly teeth up front. This makes him very effective at ending the hopes and dreams of unsuspecting satellites, IF he doesn't get completely trashed on the way. When he dies, he launches a reasonably mobile backup, a Z-95 with no abilities but with the same Pilot Skill; this gives him one last go at completing the mission. The closest thing I can think of is maybe the Ghost (VCX-100) with a docked shuttle. It has the chance of matching him in firepower and the ability to launch a ship on death, but I think the Ghost could be situationally quite a bit more or less powerful than the YV-666, depending on what's going on around him. So many stats are different, the firing arc is narrower (but it has a rear torpedo arc), and the Ghost is much more maneuverable, etc.... That said, it's probably about as good at plowing from corner to corner of the map and wrecking satellites, so maybe give it a go. Another option is the Lambda Shuttle, as it's also very unmaneuverable, but it lacks the awesome weapon features. It's designed more as a support ship, so its allies would end up being very important. That would turn the mission into an aces skirmish with a lambda helping. So maybe give it a pass? I'm super-fond of the Slave-1, either as Imperial or Scum. It has lots of great features, good firepower, and great maneuverability. It'll dogfight better than a YV-666 thanks to a great dial and abilities, but it at least sucks up a lot of points, so it may be close to on-par. A turreted ship like a Decimator or Falcon is nice and durable, but its turret makes the experience different because you're not as focused on your orientation, and both these ships are reasonably maneuverable. Still, they're also not *quite* as heavy on firepower, and they soak a lot of squad points, so it may work out well. Worth a try. I hope that helps!